Episode 315 (Mayday51's TV Burp)
This is the fifteenth episode of the third series. Shows Featured * Unseen Big Break (Quickie) * Jamboree (Quickie) * Stupid! (Quickie) * Blankety Blank * Cococinel * Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands * Fun Song Factory (Most Random Quote of the Week) * Sooty's Amazing Adventures * The Wombles (Quickie) * Numbertime (Quickie/segment) * King Rollo (Quickie) * The Treacle People * Oakie Doke (TV Highlight of the Week) * Molly's Gang Segments * Before Brian says hello to the audience, he tells a quick joke to the Director. "And the pig says to the horse... "Hey fella, why the long face?" * After the Unseen Big Break quickie, Brian dressed up as a flowerpot man and speaks in a Flobbadob language like Bill and Ben. * Brianna comes over to watch a bit of Blankety Blank with Brian throughout that segment. * A giant apple falls and squashes Brian onto the ground. * Brian tries not to forget about the time his wig blew away when he was doing the Radio 1 Roadshow in the old days. * Daniel Russell visits and he and Brian talk about Enid Blyton's Enchanted Lands which leads into a segment. * Brian finds out that Mr Changeabout is a bit of a crossover between Robbie Rotten and Count Duckula. * Like in the 13th episode of this series, the Director brings out a large fishing rod and fishes Brian back to the set before he gets too excited over burgers. * After that segment, Brian felt peckish for a bar of Dairy Milk chocolate after all the adventures. * Quackers the Duck now joins Brian for a bit of Sooty's Amazing Adventures. * Brian thinks that bringing chocolates to the theater is wrong and he gives Soo's acting a nought (in the style of Britain's Got Talent). * Quackers gives Brian an idea of how to save Catrina from the top of the stage (which is also what happens in that episode). * Brian gets a call from Erran Mann saying that he'll be visiting the flat soon. * Brian thinks he should get away from Santa Flamingo, in case any more accidents happen. * Zack Hart gives away more shameless filler (aka two Top 10 lists) * Whizzle and his Treacle-Tracker fly into the tunnel leading into Brian's flat. Brian himself thinks he should go back to where he belongs and so, he did. * Brian reminds himself of Ray Moore from Radio 1 and shows a photo of him on a picture frame. * As Molly's Gang find Duster in the end, Brian ends up mocking a toy advert for some reason. "Duster - The Best Friend You Could Ever Have! Available now at your favourite toy shop." * HARRY APPEARANCE '- Erran Mann finally visits the flat with Harry Humble and the audience cheers. Harry talks about James being busy with another friend of his and Erran calls out for Hugh the Monster and Dusty the Cat to look at another DVD he's got (as usual) and it's "Comedy World Magical Adventures - Cornwall". Erran, Hugh and Dusty decide to watch the DVD together, while Brian talks to Harry about why he's really here. All of a sudden, James sees Harry without him noticing and Brian beats him up. '"Oh crud! Dang! Ribs! Ooof! Argh!" Fight Scene Jim Davidson and John Virgo VS Jim Bowen and Tony Green Trivia * Unseen Big Break was later reused in the next episode after this one of the third series in a segment known as "The Many Faces of Jim Davidson". * Zack Hart's Top 10 has been cut out on repeats, because of it being claimed as filler. * James Price doesn't say anything in the last scene. Category:Mayday51's TV Burp Episodes Category:Mayday51's TV Burp: Series 3 Episodes